Hidden Lovers
by damianarose
Summary: This was written for the LJ prompt Dialogue. Regulus didn't die, Hestia found him and they go married. But she is tired of dealing with his old baggage. Implied boy/boy and blackcest


Paste your d

The house was dark when she got home; she tossed her bag on the couch, the cold sinking in as she realized that he'd forgotten to turn the heat on, again.

She sat down on their black leather couch, leaning her head back against the cool surface she closed her eyes. She pulled out her wand and set in on the coffee table.

Sighing she kicked off her shoes and rested for a few minutes before feeling the cushion next to her give. She turned to look at who had sat down next to her.

"You forgot to turn on the heat and its bloody freezing," she murmured, reaching out a hand to take his.

"Did you…Did you see him today?" His voice was low, a yearning in it.

"Yes, we went to help get Harry and bring him back to head quarters today, Sirius was waiting for us when we arrived," she watched his facial expressions.

"I miss him," he told her, leaning in and kissing her, "but it's not safe for me yet."

"I know baby," she took his face in her hands, "but sooner or later…"

Regulus Black stood up; the years hadn't done much to his good looks, still the same handsome boy, but now with an edge to him. His grey eyes, so like and unlike his brother's bore into her.

"I can't…I'm in danger every time I leave this house and you with me," Regulus watched her as she bit her lip.

Hestia Jones, member of the Order of the Phoenix stood up. She shook her dark black hair and wrapped her arms around him.

"When I found you ten years ago I never thought that today I'd be here with you, love you more than my breath," she whispered.

"I never thought I'd live long enough to love you," Regulus kissed the top of her head, "you stood above me you looked down only seeing a filthy Death Eater, a wounded mutt that should be left to die."

"And you stood up and glared at me, waving your wand, seeing only a young Auror who wanted to kill you and you said, 'Go away witch, go away before I hurt you.' You were bleeding all over." Hestia kissed his chin.

"And Little Goddess, you looked at me threw an immobilizing charm and said, 'do I look like the kind of woman that can be intimidated?'" Regulus laughed.

"I knew I loved you at that moment, but I didn't want to," Hestia laughed. Then face serious she pushed him away from her., "Regulus you have to let Sirius know you're alive, you have to help the Order, give them the information you have."

"If anyone find out I'm still alive it would mean our death," Regulus told her, fear and pain in the dark grey of his eyes, "it's just not time yet."

"You miss him, you cry out for him at night sometimes, you know I can hear the sorrow in your voice when you speak of him," Hestia sighed.

"I miss all my family, even Bellatrix," Regulus sat back down, "but if she even saw me she'd kill me."

"Let me talk to Dumbledore, let me tell them that I found you, that you can help us," Hestia begged.

"No…we stay the plan…" Regulus sighed, pulling her onto his lap.

Hestia leaned in listening to his heart beat. They might never forgive her when they found out that she had hidden Regulus for years, sometimes when she lay in his arms she couldn't believe it herself.

She knew Regulus had information, something important that he was hiding, waiting for the right moment to share, to help them. He'd never even told her, always afraid that the Dark Lord would find out and kill her.

Regulus pushed a hand through his hair and wrapped pale arms around her, "it will help Hestia, the information I have is going to stop the Dark Lord once and for all."

"Tell me…Go with me tomorrow to head quarters and tell them yourself," Hestia pleaded, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"No…I'm…I'm afraid Hestia, what if I die…What will happen to you?" Regulus looked paler than normal.

"I'll survive, just the way I have all these years," Hestia rolled her eyes, "you aren't much a protector Regulus, you stay locked up in the house dreaming about when you were a boy."

Regulus looked shocked, like she'd punched him, "I haven't been a very good husband, have I?" He frowned, "I can't even protect my wife, let alone anyone else."

"You're a wonderful husband," Hestia glared, "you're scared for good reason Regulus, the Death Eaters think you're dead, everyone does, if they found you…" she shivered at the thought.

"I wish I wasn't so selfish," Regulus murmured.

"Selfish?" she asked

"Yes, that I can't let you go, go and live a normal life," he whispered.

"I've never wanted normal," she smiled, "if I did I would have dropped you at Saint Mungos when I found you."

"I wouldn't have lasted the night. They had spies everywhere."

"Regulus they still have spies everywhere," Hestia kissed him, "I'm going to bed, think about what I've said, think about coming with me tomorrow."

"I can't bear to look at Sirius, what if he loathes me?" Regulus stood and took her hand.

"Then he's not the brother you remember," Hestia linked her fingers with his, "come on let's go to bed, we can make love for hours and drive the memories away."

Regulus smiled at her, a hint of his old devilish self shining through the despair, "that my lady sounds like the best plan of the night."


End file.
